The preparation of various precursors to the cyclopropyl radical will be undertaken. A study of the stereochemistry of the radical intermediates, generated by thermal as well as copper catalyzed reactions, will be investigated. The general scope of the reactions leading to asymmetric synthesis in the addition of diazodiphenyl methane to alpha-beta-unsaturated ester will be investigated. Samples of the many unusual and novel intermediates will be sent for screening to Drug Research and Development Chemotherapy, National Cancer Institute.